


boy, you got my heartbeat running away

by fangvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, based on a nicki minaj song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangvi/pseuds/fangvi
Summary: Jeno glances up and stares back at the older, with no emotion whatsoever. The action makes something in Renjun’s stomach curl up and churn, because usually Jeno would get flustered from catching someone staring at him, he would get shy and he would stammer over his words (especially if the one who was staring at him was Renjun). But now, here he is, sitting right in front of Renjun, gazes locked on each other and Renjun swears his heart skips a beat as the tension gets higher with every moment.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	boy, you got my heartbeat running away

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SPEEEEDWRITINGGG BRAIN GO BRRRR
> 
> never gonna give u up never gonna let u down never gonna run around and desert u
> 
> [playlist 10](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Ar9zRUqvEAKy16exPv7Su)

“What are you thinking about?” Renjun asks curiously when Jeno doesn’t blink (not once) while staring at the former. Renjun’s voice seems to break him out of his trance though, because as soon as Renjun says that Jeno blinks for the first time in a minute.

“Oh,” Jeno mumbles. “Sorry, I guess I zoned out on you for too long.”

Renjun laughs and hits Jeno’s shoulder playfully. “You’re alright,” He offers the younger a gum stick – spearmint fresh on his finger’s tips – And Jeno gleefully takes it, a small smile on his face as he mutters a thanks.

He stares out into space as he chews on the gum. Renjun doesn’t think much of it – It’s normal for Jeno to do this, to be thinking endlessly, thoughts never stopping. It didn’t make sense to him at first, but over the months that he’s been friends with the younger, he’s come to realize that not everyone thinks the same and that’s okay.

Besides; Renjun thinks it’s what makes Jeno special. He isn’t like anyone else, not like the stupid fools who have ridiculous views on and about life. He’s prudent, intelligent, smart and he knows it.

Jeno’s fingers snap as he sits up straighter. “Ah! I just remembered,” He sits cross legged on the carpet floor, and Renjun doesn’t realize he’s smiling until his cheeks start to hurt (he doesn’t stop smiling though, he’d give Jeno all the proud smiles in the world). “You asked me what I was thinking about a few moments ago.

Renjun gestures for him to continue. “And?” Jeno smiles widely and leans in, a finger coming up to boop the elder’s nose. “I was thinking about…” He trails off, and Renjun blinks.

“What?”

“I don’t remember.”

  
And then Jeno has the audacity to giggle. Renjun feels his cheeks heat up and he nearly smacks Jeno for teasing him, but he decides to have self control and clears his throat again.

“Did you actually forget?” Renjun crosses his arms as Jeno leans back. “Or do you just not want to tell me?”

Jeno hums. “Hmm… I think,” He grabs his phone and starts scrolling on it, completely focused on the small device as he chews slowly. “I think it was the latter,” He says, absentmindedly, and Renjun huffs because Jeno really needs to stop playing with him.

Renjun doesn’t say anything else after that. It’s the way they work – If Jeno teases, Renjun teases back. Each time they get closer to the truth that they both need to talk about, but that’s the  _ thing _ ; Neither of them  _ want _ to talk about it. But by the way they’re so domestic already, Renjun knows it’s going to be brought up sooner or later – It’s inevitable. It’s bound to happen, thanks to Jeno’s never–ending teasing.

(Albeit Renjun is also at fault, with the way he teases back.)

He chooses to stare at Jeno instead of dwelling on it for too much, and he takes in on just how beautiful the younger is. The birthmark under his eye is small, but it shows his androgyny in a weird way, and Renjun likes that. His hair is let down, dark and brown but still shines in the light, in the sun, and gosh it’s so healthy Renjun kind of wants to eat it. His lips are pink, plump and shiny with leftover gloss he had put on earlier. Gosh. His lips. They probably feel slick; Or sticky, whatever. Renjun could care less. His eyes look like they’re closed thanks to the fact that he’s looking down at his phone, eyelashes fanning out under them and– Lord. Renjun loves his beauty. He loves the outfit too, a mint green hoodie with black sweats.

Jeno glances up and stares back at the older, with no emotion whatsoever. The action makes something in Renjun’s stomach curl up and churn, because usually Jeno would get flustered from catching someone staring at him, he would get shy and he would stammer over his words (especially if the one who was staring at him was Renjun). But now, here he is, sitting right in front of Renjun, gazes locked on each other and Renjun swears his heart skips a beat as the tension gets higher with every moment.

“I lied,” Jeno states nonchalantly. “I was thinking of you.”

Shit. Oh no. “Yeah?” Renjun breathes out.

“Yep,” Jeno nods, and that’s the last thing he says before they go back to an awkward silence.

The tension doesn’t go away. If anything, it rises with each breath they take. Renjun feels his heartbeat go fast and then slow, an alternating pace and it just proves how flustered he is. He clears his throat, but can’t seem to be able to break eye contact. “What– What about me?”

Jeno hums. He furrows his brows and sets his phone down. “What do you mean what about you?”

“You said you were thinking of me earlier,” Renjun counters.

“I–” Jeno stammers. “I was thinking of both of us actually, but mostly you,” He taps his fingers on the floor – a way to relieve his anxiety, Renjun thinks. “About how we keep teasing back and forth.”

Fuck. He’s been found out and now they’re not gonna be friends anymore.  _ Shit _ . Renjun bites his lower lip momentarily before speaking again. “What are you talking about?”

And then Jeno gives him a look –  _ I’m not falling for your bullshit. _ He sighs and taps harder on the ground. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Renjun breaks eye contact and chooses to cross his arms again, not knowing when he had let them down. He stares at Jeno’s fingers, but all that does is raise more anxiety within him, so he looks away and onto the bed beside them, which is starting to look a lot more different. Which is weird, because it’s Renjun’s bed and he’s seen it daily for his entire life.

“Perhaps I do,” Renjun says, voice barely above a whisper.

They have to talk about it. It’s necessary, what with the constant teasing that they do back and forth. But Renjun wanted to wait a little longer; He’s scared. He’s terrified of the outcome, nervous about the whole ordeal, and he wanted to keep procrastinating and wait just a bit more.

  
As if reading Renjun’s mind, Jeno speaks up. “We can’t keep procrastinating, Jun.”

Renjun looks back at the younger. Jeno’s expression has changed to that of a sympathetic one, and he relaxes, absolutely melts under Jeno’s gaze.  _ Now? _ Are they really going to talk about this now? When they’re barely just starting life? What’s gonna happen if everything goes wrong?

What if Jeno’s like Yukhei? Renjun definitely doesn’t think so, but anything is possible. He’s  _ very _ cautious of anyone and everyone nowadays, and it’s all Yukhei’s fault.

He sighs, giving in. There’s no way he’s going to be able to escape this, anyway.

“When did you realize?” Renjun asks him, and Jeno already knows what he’s talking about. The younger braces himself and clears his throat, looking awkwardly to the side. “Around… Three months ago, I think. I guess I always had a crush on you, I just… Didn’t acknowledge it until recently.”

He looks back up at Renjun. “What about you?”

Renjun gulps. Unlike Jeno, he doesn’t look away; Instead chooses to keep staring into the younger’s eyes. “June.”

Jeno’s eyes widen. “June?! That’s like– Before we even became actual friends!”

“I know,” Renjun’s voice trembles, and he feels tears springing to his eyes. “I’m sorry,” He whimpers as he brings his hands up to his face, cowering down.

“Wait, no,” He hears Jeno come up closer, and then he feels a warm pair of arms hold him tightly. “Don’t be sorry,” Jeno says in his ear. “It’s okay, I swear.”   
  


“I just–” Renjun coughs. “I didn’t know if you were going to like me back, I’m so scared Jeno, I was so scared because I thought you might be like Yukhei–”

“Shh,” Jeno coaxes, hand caressing his hair. “Breathe. Cry it out before talking.”

Renjun nods and lets go of his face to hug the younger and he buries his face in Jeno’s chest as he whimpers and sniffles softly. The whole time Jeno doesn’t say anything, doesn’t laugh at him or make fun of him – He understands. He gets it. And Renjun would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit embarrassed. He’s breaking down in front of his  _ crush _ , give him a damn break.

He breathes in and out, calming down with every stroke of Jeno’s hand on his hair, and it takes a while before he’s breathing back to normal.

“You’re not like Yukehi though,” Renjun finally continues, voice short of a whisper. “And I know that now. I’m sorry for assuming.”

“Don’t be,” Jeno sighs. “You got hurt. It’s basically impossible for you to be able to trust anybody again, it’s not your fault.”

Renjun closes his eyes. “Gosh. Why are you so perfect?”

Jeno huffs out a small laugh. “Perfect?”

“Stop,” Renjun whines. ‘You’re adorable, oh my god.”

Jeno pulls away to look at him properly. “No,” He shakes his head, pointing a finger at Renjun with a wide smile. “You are!”

Renjun giggles and points back. “No, you are!”

“I swear,” Jeno laughs. “It’s you! You’re– So small and cute and the pretty hair clips you wear are so cute and beautiful and shit I want to kiss you and–”

Jeno abruptly stops in the middle of his sentence, but it’s not because he forgot what he was saying – This time, it’s because Renjun shut him up with a kiss.

It’s just a small kiss – And wow, applaud King Huang Renjun, because he was right. Jeno’s lips  _ are _ slick and sticky (Renjun’s never kissing him when he wears gloss ever again), yet at the same time soft with every twitch.

When they pull apart, Jeno is staring at him with an incredulous look on his face. “What was that for?”

“Figured it needed to happen,” Renjun shrugs. “Hey, can you promise me something?”

Jeno nods. “Anything!”

“Promise you won’t be a dick?” Renjun chews on his lower lip softly. “I just– Please don’t be too controlling, that doesn’t sit right with me.”

“I promise,” Jeno wraps his arms around the elder’s small waist. “I swear, Renjun. I’m not like that dick Yukhei.”

“Good,” Renjun nods. “I hate him. Lord.”   
  


“Me too,” Jeno mumbles.

It’s another long moment of silence, except this time it’s comforting, and Renjun’s on Jeno’s lap, playing with the younger’s hair as Jeno rests his head on his chest, arms never letting go of Renjun’s waist.

Well. It’s quite domestic, if you ask Renjun, but he likes it that way. He likes having Jeno close to him, even if his tiny dog keeps coming in and stealing Jeno away from him.   
  


It’s alright. Jeno looks happy anyways, with how he keeps playing with the overenthusiastic baby poodle.

Albeit it isn’t ideal – He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not stated explicitly but jeno has adhd, hope that clears up any possible confusion u had
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vampviian) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vampviian)


End file.
